90dayfiancefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 03
Enough Is Enough is the third episode of 90 Day Fiancé. Synopsis Russ and Paola move into their own apartment. Aya meets Louis' ex-wife & boys for the first time. Kirlyam takes a trip to a salon where Alan learns she's been referred to a modeling agency. Aziza & Mike hit a pivotal milestone in their relationship. Plot Russ & Paola At 70 days to wed, Paola is unhappy staying with Russ' parents. She comes down in revealing clothes, but then she goes up to change. She is unhappy they are serving bacon. She doesn't like it because of the fat. At 65 days to wed, the couple meets with a realtor to look at apartments. Paola likes it, but Russ thinks it's too expensive. They end up taking it anyways. At 62 days to wed, they move to their own apartment. Paola brings lots of clothing. They use their hot tub and drink wine, happy to have their own space. Alan and Kirlyam At 81 days to wed, Alan takes Kirlyam to a salon. She is nervous because her mom usually cuts it. Her stylist does her hair and makeup, and tells her she could be a model. She gives her a number to call. He worries about their intentions. At 77 days to wed, takes photos to send to modeling agents. He is nervous for her taking on a new task when they only have 90 days before the wedding. Mike and Aziza At 76 days to wed, the couple discuss their sex life and she says she wants to wait. She says she's uncomfortable since they haven't spent enough time together. He says he wants to have kids but she says she isn't ready. He says they should get her on birth control, but she worried about her hormones and how it will effect her. At 68 days to wed, Mike arranges at a local restaurant to plan their wedding reception. She is unimpressed and wants something fancier. She refuses to try food, as she is shy about eating in front of others. At 67 days to wed, Mike meets with his father, John. He is concerned about their relationship and wonders if she has alternative motives. He later texts Aziza to meet him and she finds him flirting with women. She feels jealous and they have sex that night. Louis and Aya At 90 days to wed, they drive home from their trip to the Philippians. She is unhappy with how dirty the house is. At 86 days to wed, they go to meet Tonya and her husband, Wally. She is offended when Tonya suggests that she may beat their children since she is from the Philippians. She is also uncomfortable when she asks if Aya is on birth control. On 83 days to wed, Aya is worried about meeting his sons. She hugs them and Tonya is uncomfortable. When the boys begin playing, she is uncomfortable with their roughhousing. Appearances Gallery Transcript Links *TLC Category:Episodes